memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Hoshi Sato (alternate)
|Assign=Contact Specialist, (2385-present) |FinalAssign= |Rank=Commander |Insignia= }} Hoshi Sato is a female Human United Earth Starfleet officer from the 22nd century aboard the After coming to the 24th century she served aboard the . Early life Hoshi Sato was born on July 9, 2129, in Kyoto, Japan, on Earth. She was the second of three children. Growing up, she discovered that she had an uncanny ability, almost an instinct, with translating languages. In her fourth year at the Training Institute she attended an advanced seminar taught by Doctor Teodoro called Toward a Universal Translator: Alien Grammars and the Limits of the Possible in which she was one of only five students. In this class, Hoshi learned of both the near-impossibility and the absolute necessity of developing a functional Universal translator if humanity was to travel the stars. Training During Starfleet training, Sato held a poker game for new recruits. Regulations at the time stated that gambling was only an honor violation if it was held while school was actually in session, so she held the game on weekends. However, her CO still tried to break up the game, at which point the two got into an argument and she broke his arm. Sato was discharged, but owing to Starfleet's need for language experts, Sato was allowed to rejoin on probation, and she successfully completed the three-year training. United Earth Starfleet career ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) Sato was on leave from Starfleet and working at a language school in Brazil in 2151, when she was approached by Captain Jonathan Archer, who wanted her to cut short her leave and journey with the ''Enterprise'' to Qo'noS, the Klingon homeworld, and return an injured man to them. Sato initially refused, but changed her mind after Archer played a sample of the Klingon language for her. Her attempts to communicate with the Klingon, Klaang, were largely successful, and Sato was later able to translate what the Klingon High Council was saying to Archer without the use of a translator. After the mission to Qo'noS, Sato agreed to remain aboard the Enterprise, but she soon found the life in space to be difficult for her, and experienced space sickness. At one point she considered leaving Enterprise, but first contact with the Axanarri a few weeks later convinced her to stay. Despite teething problems, Sato became an essential part of Enterprise's crew. Sato served as communications and protocol officer aboard the Enterprise throughout its voyages. Sato faced a huge problem when trying to decipher the Fazi language a few weeks later. The Fazi's highly structured language meant that she was not completely happy with the translation, but Archer had no problem communicating with Councilman Draa, despite offending him several times. In 2153, after Archer was relieved of command due to his anterograde amnesia, Hoshi witnessed the destruction of Earth at the hands of the Xindi. By 2164, Hoshi had been promoted to lieutenant commander and executive officer aboard Enterprise under the command of Captain Charles Tucker III. During the battle against the Xindi in the Ceti Alpha system, Hoshi and the rest of the crew of the Enterprise were aided by the , which had come from the future from the year 2385, and were able to fight off the Xindi. She opted to stay aboard the Intrepid-A when it returned to its own time. ( ) Federation Starfleet career Aboard the Intrepid-A Hoshi adjusted to life in the 24th century very well, with the help of Captain Typhuss James Kira . The two would get together and he would brush her up on history. Hoshi had lost most of her friends because of the Xindi. After she and Amanda Cole chose to go to the 24th century, she gained new friends but still remains close with Amanda Cole. (Star Trek: Intrepid) By 2389, Sato had been promoted to Commander by Vice Admiral Kira. ( ) Service record Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel